Marie (Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction)
by poisoncupcake21
Summary: When random bodies start appearing around London, it is suspected that something inhuman is causing it. This is when Sebastian finds his daughter rotting a body outside of his bedroom window.


Marie

 _Ten years ago, Cholchester 1st Febuary 1826_

He had left. Gone. Not even giving me a second thought. I turned to where my mother was laying, dead. I got a blanket and covered her with it. She had told my father to stay but it seemed that wasn't going to happen. What _had_ happened? One second he was greiving by my mothers side with me, the next he was shouting at me and after that he just left. I sighed. Where would I go? Would my grandparents take me in? Probably not. They hated my father, and proably hated me. Still, I suppose it is worth trying ,right? Too many questions. I wonder where father went...

 _Ten years later, london 1st Febuary 1836_

Ciel and Sebastian walked through London dodging the occasional drunkard or carriage. It would have been a nice day, if what the two were venturing to do was nice. They were going to The Undertaker's to get some information on a case that had popped up out of nowhere. The Queen ,of course wanted it sorted out as quickly as possible. "Bloody case, if only I could have some time off..." Ciel muttered to under his breath. Sebastian ,being a demon, heard him. "I have already said ,plenty of times, that you should ask The Queen for a vacation" he said. Ciel scoffed and looked up at him. "Ask for a vacation? That's like asking for a death wish". Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I don't think she'll be against the idea that much".

The unlikely couple ,boy and demon, walked up to the Undertaker's. Ciel could almost _hear_ his annoyingness. He hated The Undertaker. Yes, he was useful Ciel granted him that, but his price for being useful was a joke. There was only ever one time he had made the man laugh, and that was when he had tripped over when storming out, like he usually did when The Undertaker was being particularly annoying. Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and he walked in looking around for the coffin that The Undertaker usually hid in. But he wasn't there. "Where on earth is he?!" he fumed. Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's shoulder and pointed up. Ciel looked up to see The Undertaker sitting on one of the rafters of the funeral parlour in fits of laughter. " 'ello Lord Earl!" he said, surpressing giggles. Ciel sighed. He was so pissed at this point he was going red.

"Get down from there I need to speak to you!" he yelled up at him. The Undertaker obliged ,swinging himself down and landing directly in front of Ciel. " You need information on the rot killings I presume?" he said walking over to a counter grabbing some beakers and making tea in them. "Yes. I was hoping you could tell me how the killer managed to make the bodies rot so quickly" Ciel said looking at the various coffins The Undertaker has called seats many a time. The only reason he didn't like sitting on them was that Ciel didn't always know if they were empty or not...

"Well...I dunno" The Undertaker said in a matter-of-fact tone. Ciel looked up at him confused. "What do you mean you don't know!?" he said sitting on a coffin he was hoping was empty. Sebastian did the same looking quite uncomfortable. But he didn't look as if he was uncomfortable about the coffins, he looked guilty almost. Did Sebastian know something that he was keeping from Ciel? Ciel decided that he would question him about it later. The Undertaker held a beaker with tea in out for Ciel to take. "I thought something unhuman did it..." he said flicking a smile a Sebastian. Sebastian sighed and putting his head on his fists ,not returning Ciel's glance at him. Truth was Sebastian did know something. But he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Ciel about it. "What makes you think that?" Ciel said watching Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. The Undertaker passed Sebastian a beaker full of tea, which he put on the coffin next to him. "Well, first is the way the bodies rotted. Usually when bodies rot its just the flesh and organs that rot, right? But this time, everything rotted. Including the bones" he said sitting in front of Ciel. Ciel nodded. "But, were the victims killed before they rotted or..." he gagged a bit "did they rot alive".

The Undertaker giggled. "Do you want to know? Can the little lord take the answer?". Ciel sent him a dangerous glare. "Don't patronize me" he said with obvious venom. The Undertaker chuckled. "I can confirm that the victims were already dead when they rotted. And..." he leaned close to Ciel's ear "I've heard that demons can rot prey to cover up their tracks after they have _disposed_ of them" he said, whispering the last part of his sentence. Ciel gasped and looked over at Sebastian. He was glaring daggers at The Undertaker, his eyes glowing demonically. When he noticed Ciel looking at him the glow in his eyes extinguished immediately and he looked at the ground again. "Well, thank you Undertaker, we won't intrude on you any more than we have" Ciel said standing up. Sebastian looked over and stood up with him. He grabbed Ciel's cloak and wrapped it around him topping his head with his hat. Ciel waited for Sebastian to open the door and as soon it was open enough for him to get through he left. Sebastian bowed, glaring at The Undertaker and left.

"Sebastian get in the carriage and when you do explain everything" Ciel ordered coldly. Sebastian nodded and got inside, sitting down. Ciel jumped in and closed the door behind him. He sat down giving Sebastian an annoyed look. "Explain". Sebastian sighed and looked up at him. "Yes, demons can rot their prey to cover up any signs of existance after they have drained them of their soul. It would be suspicious of a random dead person without any blood was found on the street. People would ask questions and ,knowing how supersticious humans are, would chalk it down to something inhuman almost instantly" he said "There was one thing though. Usually demons would rot their prey completely ,as to get rid of them completely, but this one just left them. It was as if they were _trying_ to make people notice"

Ciel sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "As if things weren't complicated already" he sighed. Sebastian turned to stare out of the window. He was terrible at keeping secrets wasn't he?

(Magical time skip!)

Ciel sat in his study trying to work out who could of possibly caused the murders. He rubbed his temples. Then a thought occured to him. Sebastian could have done it. Ciel looked up at his butler who was now pouring tea out for him. He shook his head. _no, no way_ he thought to himself. putting his head on his desk, he wracked his brain for who could have done it. Claude? No, Alois was probably keeping _him_ busy. Lydia? (Family Matters referance!) No, she was just a child and coudn't do much, even with her feirce temper. Ciel pulled his head off of his arms to look up at Sebastian, who was handing him a cup of tea. "Sebastian, are there any Demons in London that could be killing?" he asked taking the cup of tea. Sebastian looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Ummm, I don't think so. I can't keep track of who is in London all of the time though, because I have to care for you"

Ciel sighed and gulped down his tea. "But, there is no one else who could have done it." he said glaring angrily at the wall. He needed something to punch. "Sebastian come here.". Sebastian, walked over and stood next to his master's chair. "Yes Master?" he asked. Ciel stood up and punched him in the stomach, earning a slight flinch and a confused look from Sebastian. "Erm, Master?". "I'm punching you to get rid of my anger. I can't think if i'm angry" Ciel said punctuating his scentence with punches. Sebastian just took the punches as if they were nothing. Ciel sighed. It wasn't working "Ugh, fine. Leave"

 _Outside the Phantomhive Manor midnight, 1st Febuary 1836_

The girl flipped her hair and dragged the dead body behind her. She placed it out side the window for Sebastian Michaelis' room. Well at least she thought that was his name. She hadn't seen him for so long, she didn't even know what he looked like. She proceded to kneel down and put her hands on the chest of the corpse. It started to desintergrate, head first. A few moments later she felt a hand grab her and pull her into the window. "Hey! geroff!" she gasped. The girl looked up at the person who grabbed her. At first the eyes that greeted her were hard and angry, but at seeing her face they softened. "M-Marie?" the man said. The girls eyes widened as she realised who it was. "Father?".

Sebastian looked down at the black haired girl that was still clenched in his grasp. his _daughter_. "Is that really you?" Marie asked. Sebastian felt tears in his eyes. He nodded slowly. Marie gasped. She searched his features. "You look so different" she concluded. Sebastian nodded again. He couldn't even answer her. He did the only thing he wanted to do. He leant down and hugged Marie tightly. She tensed, and then hugged him back. "Why are you killing people?" Sebastian whispered in her ear. She gasped. "Beacuse I thought you would find me. It didn't work though. So I had to take desperate measures" she said glancing at the window, and the remains she had left. Sebastian sighed and finished rotting the body. "If you want to stay you'll have to stop doing silly things like that" he said in a scolding tone. Marie looked up at him, the sudden rage in her eyes surprising Sebastian. "When did I say I wanted to stay? I've got two worried grandparents to go back to, beacuse _someone_ left me on my own with my dead mother when I was three" she growled. There was a demonic edge to her voice. She was angry. Very angry. Sebastian looked at the ground. It felt like guilt was literally crushing him. "I know, I'm so sorry Marie. I didn't realize what I was doing" he said looking back up at Marie. Her eyes were glowing. But not in the loving way you would usually see from a daughter, her eyes were ragefull glowing orbs. Sebastian backed up a bit. The only other time he had seen a woman this angry was when he teazed one of his girlfriends in high school about her period, while she was on it. He regretted that, and vowed he would never piss off a girl again. It seems he was terrible at keeping vows as well as keeping secrets.

Marie glared at Sebastian walking forward slowly. Sebastian walked backwards with her. "I promised my grandparents I would kill the man that left me on my own. See, they hated you but, unbeknowance to me, they loved me with all their heart and hated to see me all alone. So I promised them I would kill you, to avenge my mother" Marie said. Her voice had gone full demon now, the voices of the souls she had eaten spoke with her. Sebastian sighed. "Marie I understand that you are angry, but you do not realize what you are saying". "I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM SAYING!" she screamed interupting Sebastian. Sebastian sighed and slumped to the ground. "Your right. Fine, do it. Kill me. It's more than I diserve anyway" he said. The guilt had caught up with him.

This sudden show of emotion made Marie falter. She paused, the demonic glow in her eyes fading. "Dad?" she said quietly. Sebastian looked up at her. "Yes darling?" Sebastian said and smiled. Marie just stood still and stared, before slumping to the ground with Sebastian and starting to cry. Sebastian gasped and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, no baby don't cry, Shh" he said and rubbed Marie's back. She put her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "Dad I-I-I'm so sorry!" she cried. Sebastian sighed and carried on shushing and hugging Marie until her heavy sobs had been reduced to sniffles.

"Now, I'll say it again, If you want to stay you'll have to stop doing silly things like that" Sebastian said when Marie had calmed down and smiled. Marie smiled back rubbing her nose on her sleeve. "Yeah, I know". Sebastian put his arm around Marie and pulled her cose too him, rubbing her arm and gazing out into the moon.

 **One, I am soooooo sorry for not uploading for ages!**

 **two, I will hopefully be getting ideas for Family Matters soon**

 **Three, I will finish writing the next chapter of The Little Little Lord soon**

 **Four, I have a halloween surprise, so keep watch out for that**

 **Aaaaand that's everything so...**

 **Bye!**


End file.
